Amethyst of my eye!
by Silver-arctos-star
Summary: What miracle will it take to bring Hiei and Kurama together? Will this miracle even really bring them together? Find out!Story gets better after first chapter. Now finished!
1. Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho in anyway possible or impossible.

I have revised this chapter. . .because the original was a little to. . . sucky sounding. At least the beginning anyway. That was all that was bothering me. So, I just changed a few things. I hope you like the little changes.

Thanks to all!

- - - - -

The Demon World sky grew darker over the heads of two demons. Blood red hair flowed softly down the shoulders of the taller demon. Ebony straight hair floated atop the head of the smaller companion. Emerald green eyes gazed off in the same direction as the ruby red eyes of his companion. Slim chests slowly rose and fell, as the travelers picked up pace. If they were to make it on time; they would need to go just a 'little' faster.

"How about a race dear Hiei?" The fox demon asked; as he stopped to pull his hair back. The fire demon walked a little ahead of him and gave him his signature 'Hn'. To some this would not count as an answer of any kind. But, for the fox, it was the best reply he ever could want. Thin pink lips rose into a grin and opened to give the fire demon a, "Ready?" response to the 'Hn'.

The grin grew wider when the fox's companion instantly dissapeared into the dark night, leaving behind a happy demon. Once the hair was tied back and resting against the top of Kurama's head, did he finally find it good to start his nightly run. With a great intake of air; the demon sprinted off in the direction of his friends.

------

"I win," a voice greeted the fox, as he arrived to the tall, gothic styled castle. The voice's owner, founding it a good time, lept from the tree and landed next to the winded demon. After a few pants, green eyes glared up at the Hiei and muttered, "I thought you would race me a little more fairly!" He then gave a playful look, showing he wasn't really upset, and let his hair down from it's spot.

Ruby eyes watched as red hair flowed down and around Kurama. He looked up and saw Kurama's eyes shut and a small sigh escape him. The fire demon then shook his head. He couldn't let Kurama know how he felt. 'No. Not yet. . . not just yet," he trailed off, as forest eyes glanced to him. A smile crept its way onto the fox's face, at the sight of the cute blush on Hiei's face. Kurama imagined what his friends would do, if they could see the secret and un-noticed(by the owner) blush. Pink lips let a tiny gasp of laughter escape from his mouth, at the thought.

Hiei instantly turned away and tried, vainly, to hide his blush. The red-head stopped the little laughter and gave the fire demon alittle comfort. "Don't worry about the laughter," he told him in a smooth and calm voice. Gently patting Hiei on the shoulder before walking into the castle, on his way to see his awaiting friends.

-----

"HEY! I thought you all weren't going to show up!" The loud, cocky voice of the team's leader, rang around the room when Kurama and Hiei entered. Warm chocolate eyes looked them over and gave each a drunken hug, before giving them another shout. "What were you two doing, that it took you, so long?" The room seemed to pause at the words, spoken from the black haired human. Blushes crept over Kurama's and Hiei's face as everyone laid flaming eyes on them. 'They act as if they are waiting for us to get hitched or something,' the fox thought to himself, of course, not knowing Hiei had caught onto the thought.

"We had a race, Detective," Hiei gave the crowd a glare, that caused them to turn and put their sights else where. Chatter began to immediately scatter across the room, making the party start up again. Uramashi Yusuke continued to not notice the crowd or the blushes, and asked, "Who won?"

His breath seemed to hit them hard, almost causing them to fall under the same effects Yusuke was under going. Kurama shook his head at the daze and briefly wondered when Yusuke became such a drinker. Never had the fox seen Yusuke, get the way he was. But, he had heard, that his mother was like that.

A chuckled escaped from Hiei, just before he trodded away to keep an eye on Kuwabara, leaving Kurama and Yusuke alone. The team leader turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the fox and mouthed the words, 'Talkative ain't he?' These words earned him a playful glare and a smack to the arm. With the smack finished, the fox found an interesting flower to investigate, letting Yusuke tend to his on arm.

As the plant master lost his interest in the fake flower, he noticed the table holding all the drinks and snacks. Curiousity, for what the leader was drinking, led him to making a path through his friends to the table. Though he wasn't paying attention, he ended up bumping into his other red-headed team mate. Kuwabara found this as a great invitation to have a talk with the fox, since they hadn't spoken for sometime, and see what he'd been up to these past few years.

This ended up stopping the red fox from moving any closer to the table. But, as the good friend he was, he didn't stop Kuwabara from his talking and didn't rudely just ignore him. They started out with talking about how Kurama's mother was doing and then moved to how Yukina was. It seemed as soon as her name was spoken she showed up and another pair of red eyes glared at the two red-heads.

Kurama played it off, ignoring the glare, and asked how the two were doing together. He was happy and surprised to hear that they had been engaged for a while now. They planned on having their wedding in fall. Perfect for both, not to hot for Yukina and not to cold for Kuwabara. The fox gave them his dazzling smile and gave congratulations to both on their happiness.

It seemed as soon as wedding was mentioned, the glaring eyes found something more interesting to watch and for the couple to move on to talk to some other friends.

This leads us to attempt two, towards getting to the table. Green eyes were mere feet away from seeing the bottles, when a hand landed on his shoulder, spinning him around instantly.

Blood, red eyes stared up at him. At first, Kurama was convinced, that it was Hiei wanting answers to something. But, surprise surprise, young Yukina was looking up at him.

Confusion and tears were welled up in her eyes, as she muttered to him, 'Can we go somewhere to talk?' The fox glanced back to the table and thought to himself for a few seconds. Then came up with the brilliant idea, "Wait for me on the balcony and I'll come as soon as I get a drink!" The little ice maiden smiled brightly to him and gave a heavy nod, before skimming off to the balcony.

Finally, emerald eyes glanced over evey bottle. Must were sodas from Human World and some where flavored waters from both worlds. Then his eyes landed on the bottle, that was covered with Demon writting, that appeared to be an alcoholic drink. Though to humans it looked just like a soda bottle, Kurama knew better from the writting and the smell of the strong liquid inside.

Yusuke must have believed that this was a type of Demon soda. Not knowing that he was pouring a glass of Demon World's strongest drink! Red hair shook, as the red head laughed at the thought. "Poor Yusuke," he muttered to himself, before pouring him a glass of the strong drink. It's a party right? He could have alittle bit, if he wanted!

So, with drink and knowledge in hand, the demon made his way out to see the fire demon's sister.

-----

"What is a wedding?!" Two voices greeted the fox, when he entered the balcony. Two pairs of red eyes burned up at him, waiting for answers. Kurama blinked some and then took a swig of the drink he was holding. 'It looks like this will come in handy,' he silently thanked himself for grabbing the glass and drink.

His thoughts were interrupted by some words from the young maiden. "He said we were going to be bonded. Now he's saying 'married' and I don't like the way it sounds!" Yukina fisted her hands in Kurama's shirt and buried her head there. Silent gems bumped against the fox's chest and rolled down to hit the ground with a 'Plup'.

He glanced up to see what her brother's take on this was and found that he seemed rather upset as well. It looked to the fox, that Kuwabara had not explained things to his future wife and that Hiei never paid attention whenever Kurama told him stuff.

He gave a sigh and sipped alittle more of drink. The drinks effects, not really bothering him yet. While taking these sips, he thought back to when Hiei had finally annouced to Yukina that he was her brother. The day had been warm and the sun had shined ever so brightly. And Yukina had not been surprises, and to Hiei's liking, had not been disgusted either.

"A wedding is the human term for 'bonding'. Though the celebration is also alittle different from bonding, it is pratically is the same thing," the words happily met the twins' ears. Thankfully stopping Yukina's tears and stopping Hiei's silent rage. But, that was Kurama for yah. Peace maker. 'Maybe that was easier then I thought,' he reasoned with himself.

The ice maiden giggled with joy and scurried off to her future husband. Leaving the two male demons to themselves. Once the balcony door was closed, did Kurama find it safe to take another drink. Finally noticing that the drink was half way gone from the glass. 'Oh well. It's a party!' He continued to tell himself. Not knowing that the fire demon was watching him drink the liquor away.

Hiei opened his mouth to ask 'why' the demon was drinking, but decided against it. There were great chances that, whatever, Kurama was trying to cover up... would be covered up by the fox's smooth talking.

"I'm going to quickly check around the area. Then I might, finally, go visit Mukuro," he muttered. Not thinking that the red-head would hear him. But, of course, forgetting the fox's legendary hearing skills. "Alright. Just be careful. We are all spending the night here, at Yusuke's castle, and will be here in the morning if you need us," he spoke, knowing that there was little chances of Hiei really needing help.

Both were happy, before Hiei departed, when they each received a nod from the other. With a flick of his wrist; he waved and disappeared into the dark night sky.

------

The sun light moved its way in through the windows. Shining brightly on a certain demon's face. Causing him to rouse from the deep sleep he had been enjoying. Red hair was fanned across the pillows and down the shoulders of the slender creature. For a brief moment, the fox could have sworn, he had a noise similar to a purr.

He shook his head and then rubbed his eyes. Thanking God for his headache free head, after the drinking he had done once the fire demon had left.

Then, there it was again, the purring sound floated to him and then drifted off. Once getting his eyes ajusted to the light and getting fully sat up in the bed, did Kurama put his hand to his throat. Just to see if he was purring or making any of the noises he heard.

A small rustling sound then attracted the red head's attention. Making him look down to the left of his bed. His eyes widen at the sight of Hiei and the smaller creature with him.

"I think it might be hurt," he murmured to the fox.

- - - -

Hope you have enjoyed the new chapter one!

I will not ask you to review this chapter for I feel that would be asking to much. If you want to. . . don't let me stop you. But, don't feel like you have to!

**_-Ssa_**


	2. Morning fun

Disclaimer: I do own Yuyuhakusho or any character from the show. Nor am I related to any of it. I do own my characters, but they are free to be used.

- - - - - -

"I think it might be hurt," he murmured to the fox. The little creature gave another purr when Hiei ran a finger over the kit's ear.

There on the red carpter, sat a baby fox demon in kit form. The creature's tiny paws were brown and led up to the rest of its black furred body. The black fur was covered in dirt and blood, giving it a lonely look. Its hind left leg was raised and curled towards the stomach, while the other three kept the standing cub balanced.

"See. She holds up her back left leg. Whenever I put my hand near it . . . " he then rubbed his hand close to it. Earning him a growl and nip from the cub. ". . . she goes and does that." He finished his sentence, with a rub to the kit's ears. Causing the young fox to forget that anything had gone anywhere close to the leg.

The older fox was out of bed in no time flat. Instantly pressed flat against the ground, eyeing the leg. A small blush grew, when he discovered, that the kit was for sure a girl. It disappeared as soon as his eyes landed on the hurt leg.

He placed his hand on the bottom of the raised foot and grinned when he was met with only a look. Though when he turned his head, he noticed a glare from the fire demon. "This only means that it's her hip or knee bothering her. Her foot is fine," the glare stopped and the red eyes went back to looking the cub over again.

Keeping his hand on the foot, Kurama let his other hand move to touch the kit's knee. The kit whipped its head around and carefully watched with amethyst eyes. "Amethyst colored eyes. That is usually rare. She most have some wolf in her, since she is able to go into this form,(1)" Kurama commented, while letting his fingers rise closer to the kit's hip.

The purple eyes seemed to narrow every inch the fingers took towards getting near her hip. That was all the red head needed to see. He didn't need to get his fingers any closer to the injured hip.

"Wait," he murmured to himself. A thought suddenly running through his head. If it was the hip, she would not stand at all. It must be a stretched muscle or an infection.

He moved his hands from the kit's leg, and foot, then glanced over to Hiei.

"I'm going to need you to hold her . . . " he went to say more, but Hiei seemed to know what the fox had in mind. The fire demon put his hands on each side of the kit and lifted her into the air. Once a good foot off the ground, did he find it safe to move her around into his arms. He then held her, like a baby, against his chest. This position left the kit's left side open to the other fox's view.

While Hiei was doing this, he moved himself from his kneeling position and sat on his behind with his legs crossed. Kurama moved from his laying position into a position similar to Hiei's.

The kit seemed to relax fully against Hiei's chest, not attempting to move or escape from the strong arms. This gave Hiei enough resolve to move his left, that had been holding up his right arm, and let his fingers stroke the kit's ears.

Once Kurama was sure that the kit was relaxed, did he find it safe to search her for injuries.

He came across a scratch on the kit's left shoulder, but that didn't seem to bother her, and it looked to be the scratch that most of the blood came from. He dug through more dirt and blood, and was able to announce her stomache was fine.

This left him to look at the kit's hip. He discovered that when he touched her hip in the center, near her tail bone, she did nothing.

"Yes. I don't think it's her hip and now I feel alittle stupid for thinking it," he admitted to Hiei. Looking up to red eyes and seeing amusement shining in them. Kurama gave the fire demon a snort and looked back to the kit. Her head laid against the inside of Hiei's elbow and she was purring from the soft strokes the cradling demon gave her.

Kurama resumed his search and dug some more through the dirt and blood. His fingers traced over a bump, causing the purring to stop and the kit jump and try to move away from both demons.

Hiei stopped the stroking and put his arm around the kit, to steady her from falling. The red-head moved his hand away and helped Hiei settle the kit.

"That bump felt like a needle injection... bump... I guess would be the way to put. Whatever shot she 'might' have gotten, could be the reason her leg is hurting her," Kurama muttered uselessly, while trying to think of another way to see what was bothering her. He could remember watching medical shows with his mother and how they would stretch the leg out. 'Well, let's try it,' he gave a moment to thank his mother for liking those shows.

As gently as possible, Kurama cupped the kit's foot and slowly pulled it down towards Hiei's leg. The kit gave a muffled cry and attempted to pull it's leg back to its side. Green eyes glared at the kit. 'There will be none of that,' the fire demon thought, while smirking at the look Kurama gave the kit.

He held tight to the paw and pulled the leg, till it was straight as it would get. By then the kit had given up fighting against Kurama and settled for hiding her head in the crook of Hiei's arm. But, that didn't stop her from being mad. No matter how much the fire demon stroked the kit's ears, she refused to purr or be happy.

Kurama gently touched the bump, with the hand he was not using, and could feel the length of the bump. "Yes, it seems she must of been used for an experiment. There's no other reason she would be here with us," the red-head then gave a sigh, and went to let the kit's leg go. But stopped when the sun light moved differently into the room.

Birds fluttered outside, sending the beams of light wildly around the room. One beam directly hit the kit's leg, showing where Kurama's fingers were buried in the fur. Then showing a large blue and purple spot right at the fox demon's finger tips.

It seemed, as soon as it started, it stopped and the light settled down again. The bruise was hidden from sight and the birds were resting in another area.

"Her muscles must be bruised. That would. . . kinda. . . explain why she holds her leg close," once finished talking, Kurama moved his hands away from the hurt kit. The bruised leg instantly curled up against the young body and a little head poked out from Hiei's arm.

Finger tips continued to lovingly stroke small ears and soon caused a gentle purr to fill the room. Both demons just sat and watched the kit purr and wag her tail, back and forth. After a while, the young kit's eyes started to close and didn't stop till they were fully resting. Not long, after the eyes were closed, did the purring stop and the wagging cease.

"Lay her on the bed. We will let her rest for a while. Then we can give her a bath," the fire demon spoke first and spoke softly. Both rose silently, with Hiei gently laying the kit on Kurama's messed up bed, and Kurama moving to open the door leading into the hall.

Once all this was done; did green eyes look from the hall and meet red eyes, that looked up from the bed. The two demons stood. Quietly staring at one another. Not saying a word. They had both learned that at times like this, words were not needed. And not because there was a sleeping baby in the room, but because words would ruin the moment.

It was then destroyed when, finally, Kurama nodded his head out into the hall. Hiei gave a nod in return and made to move from the room. However, the taller of two, did not move. He stood in the doorway. Watching the black haired friend move closer. This continued until, the smaller figure, could move the longer. That being, since Kurama, stood in the path to the hall.

Hiei felt his heart beat pounding in his ear. The adrenaline rushed through the fox's veins, as he moved away from the doorway and closer to Hiei. This action inforced the fire demon to do the same. Until both then could no longer move forward; without walking over the other.

Kurama leaned down. Putting himself face to face with the apple of his eye. All the while thinking of what could go right and what could go wrong. Not knowing the fire demon was sharing these thoughts as well.

The current position they were in, face to face, was not close enough for a certain short demon. Causing him to stand to the tips of his toes, so that his lips were mere inches from the object of his thoughts.

"Hiei," the taller murmured, before gently brushing his lips against the man infront of him.

"Kurama," the shorter replied, returning the gesture to the demon before him.

"Hey! Are either of you hungry?" a voice broke into the room and broke apart the demons. They both moved to see who had come at such a time.

There in the doorway, stood the 'great' Kuwabara. Acting to cheerful for the demons likings.

Red and green eyes then fixed him with a glare and put their fingers to their lips. Kurama then gestured towards then bed, while Hiei moved around Kurama and towards the occupied doorway.

"I am going to get some food for the creature," was all Kurama and/or Kuwabara got, before the human was pushed into the hallway and out of the room. Then before the larger human could re-enter, the door was such with a gentle click. Leaving him facing a slumped red head.

"Hey. Yo' okay?" Kuwabara asked. Instantly being greeted with surprised emerald eyes. A smile forced its way onto the fox's face. "I'm fine. I just was rudely awoken earlier then I wanted," this was followed with a yawn. The little act was instantly bought and not once questioned.

----

The large kitchen was soon emptied. It occupants were slowly leaving and going off to find various activities to become involved in.

Only two people were then left in the room. A certain fire demon and a certain fox demon.

An ackward silence was dropped onto both. Not knowing if they should speak of the little encounter or not. Finally, after minutes of painful silence, it was broken with a question.

"Hiei. Where did you find the kit?" Kurama asked. Happy that he finally had found a question that could break the silence. The look at Hiei's face seemed to relax at the question.

But, then the look changed into one of pure confusion. Making the red-head wonder if he really knew WHERE he had picked the kit up. This look remained for sometime. Quickly bringing the uncomfortable silence back.

"Mukuro gave me a box last night," Hiei started, and took a deep breath of air, to help with his story telling.

-----

End of Chapter 2!

I'll hopefully update soon.

1.) I will have this explained in the next chapter. I promise. It's part of the plot!

Muhahaha. Thanks to you all who left a comment.

Tell me how you feel about this chapter. That would make me happy:)

Love, Ssa!


	3. Loud Noises

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho or any character from the show/comic. Nor do I have any relations to the show, comic, characters, or creator. (Could you imagine being related to one of the characters? Just saying. Don't sue for the little joke. -bows head-)

- - - - - - - -

"Mukuro gave me a box last night," Hiei started, and took a deep breath of air, to help with his story telling.

----

The night air bit at the speeding form. Trying to get him to hurry to his destination. Though how, ever the air, could keep up with him. . . is a mystery.

Black hair leaned back in an effort to stay standing straight. Ruby eyes moved and watched for any danger or problems. The eyes didn't need to look at the path. For even though it had been years since he had last taken it, he could easily recall it from memory.

What he didn't know, or suspect, was the addition to secruity. It had hit him, honestly, like a ton of bricks. Forcing his mind to slip into darkness and his body to fall onto the cold, hard ground.

"Hiei. Hiei, wakey wake my friend," a voice taunted him from his dark dream. The voice was one, that in all honest truth, he had not missed. The voice that had mocked and insulted him. The voice that had hurt and comforted him. The voice that took a motherly tone and then turned into a rage induced tone. The voice that belonged to his former master. The voice of Lord Mukuro.

"Dammed woman! Give me a second!" He yelled bitterly, trying to stop the voice from continuing its course. He could feel the lonely spot of his heart fill. He had not missed the voice, but he had missed the owner. The woman that could have killed him, but instead saved him from himself.

Hiei could feel a caloused hand gently move hair from his forehead. "Just hurry your slow ass up!" Was all Mukuro said, before leaving him on the floor of the center area. How he knew where he was. . . was from being there alot.

It seemed to be Mukuro's favorite stop to put him; whenever Hiei passed out or just plain out fell asleep. He groaned at the painful nights of sleeping peaceful and suddenly dropping onto the hard, hard floor.

'Safe to say, I don't miss the floor either!' Hiei thought, while forcing his tired body to rise from the floor. It took longer, then the demon wanted to admit, to rise from the floor then it had been to get there.

"Good! Now that you are up. . . you can do me a favor!" Mukuro cried to him, as she re-entered the room. Carrying a box with her. She set it down long enough to incase Hiei in a tight motherly hug. The fire demon returned the hug, the best he could. Not knowing if Mukuro really missed him or not.

Once the hug was over did she go on about the favor. "I have alittle gift for that fox of yours," this earning her a growl from her friend. "And I need you to take it to him. It's almost sunrise and this gift must be to him before. . . well. . . noon would be desirable!" She exclaimed while thrusting the box into Hiei's hands.

He merely looked down to the box and then glared at Mukuro. "What is in it?" He quesitoned. Not wanting to give something dangerous to the fox.

"I promise it won't hurt him. Unless he does something wrong. But there are small chances of him doing that!" She gave him a mighty pat on the back, before pushing him away. "Now away with you!" Mukuro turned her back towards him and hurriedly left him alone in the room.

----

"Then when I got in your room, and saw you were asleep, I opened the box. There sat the little kit. She jumped out and started rubbing up against me. Not long after that, you woke up!" Hiei concluded his story with a smile.

His smile growing when the confused look crossed Kurama's face. "I don't understand it either," he told the fox.

The red head just shook his head and gave a great chuckle, before standing. He gathered alittle meat onto a plate and grabbed the jug of milk. He gave Hiei a wink when leaving the kitchen. "Let's go see if she is hungry yet." And with that said, both left to see what had become of the sleeping kit.

----

Two pairs of eyes widen, when the door was opened to reveal the empty bed. The plate and milk were quickly placed on the floor. Hiei and Kurama were instantly crawling on the floor looking for the young fox.

Within seconds it was conformed she was not anywhere to be found in the room.

"Where could she have gone?" Kurama asked, with a strong tint of worry lacing his words. Hiei gave him a look that clearly said he was wondering the same thing.

"Kuwabara! Come look!" A familiar voice yelled in the halls. Causing the fire demon and the fox demon to forget their search; and hurry from the room. Down and around the corner they went. Speeding in the halls to find the voice.

Knowing what laid around the corner would have been a big help to the two demons. As they rounded the corner and smacked into a couple standing in the hall. All four yelped in surprise and luckily not in pain. Thankfully none ended up on the floor either. For if the two, who had been hit, had fallen. They would have crushed the poor creature below them.

A sharp bark rose, upon Hiei and Kuramas' arrival. All eyes landed on the creature, before anyone could speak. The young kit limped towards the two demons and cuddled against each of their legs; giving them a few more happy barks.

"She acts like she knows you," Yukina mubbled. Kuwabara just stared at the kit with a dumbstruck look. "Is this what was sleeping in your bed, Kurama?" Kurama nodded to Kuwabara's question and Hiei nodded to Yukina's comment.

Just as the fire demon bent over to pick the kit up did the rest of the group decided to show up. Yusuke came yelling about hearing yelling. Keiko came trying to calm him down. Botan came acting like. . . Botan. Koenma followed attempting to silence Botan for a few seconds. And, of course, this all happened at once. Frightening the little kit.

Furious barks arrupted in the hall. Silencing every creature, but the barking one. Hiei stopped his actions and retreated back from the angry and scared kit. To be truthful . . . everyone, but Kurama, took a step back when the barks increased in volume. The increased volume caused everyone, but again Kurama, to close their eyes and cover their ears.

Everyone stayed that way, until a small yelp replace the barking and then silence. A little purring sound then replaced the silence. This caused everyone to open their eyes and uncover their ears.

"Kits at this age usually don't get upset at new people. Let alone start barking. Umm. . . She must definitly have wolf in her," Kurama commented, while hugging the kit close to him. All eyes peered at him as Hiei then replied,"Fox that is the second time you have said something about 'wolf'. Do you mind 'enlightening' us?"

The fox demon nodded and opened his mouth to start, when Yusuke butted in, "How about we go someplace where we can sit?" Everyone agreed and ended up in Yukina and Kuwabara's room. Luckily no one mentioned that it was Kuwabara's room as well; for fear of Hiei's wrath.

Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko ended up sitting on the bed. Koenma and Botan took a seat on a small love seat. Kurama stood and Hiei took the kit, before sitting himself on the ground.

The light in the room seemed to brighten once everyone was settled. The air shifted from relaxed to tension and back, whenever Hiei's hand silently stroked close to the kit's leg. Though only Kurama and Hiei knew what the cause of the tension was. The rest just seemed to hold on tight to things. Afraid at any moment it would all crash.

"I keep saying wolf, for the fact, that she has to have wolf in her. She is, for sure, a mixed demon. I know this from her paws," to prove his point, Kurama pointed down towards the kit. Everyone looked and grinned when the kit crawled across Hiei's lap, and plumped down to rest.

"Fox demons only stay one color. The two colors means she has other blood. Now, I think it is wolf. If she had anyother animal or demon blood, she would not be able to be in this form. Even if her mother gave birth to her in this form," he paused to catch his breath. The red head was happy to see that everyone looked as if they understood. He really would hate to have to explain this again.

"And I say wolf, for wolf demons usually have two colors to them. Black not being one of them, surprisingly, black is a fox color. That's how I know she has fox, for sure, as well!" He then stopped, feeling that his point had been made. But, of course, this didn't answer one of Hiei's questions.

"Explain the barking. . . please," he added the 'please' in an attempt to not look cruel towards Kurama. This went un-noticed by the guys in the room. The woman picked up easily on the hint though.

"Yes,yes. Fox kits are very loving when they are young. Love new people, love any people. Even when new people show up, like Yusuke and the gang had, they are perfectly calm and loving. But, instead, she reacted as a wolf kit would. She barked. Wolf kits are not so loving. Even though they are bigger in size and survive their younger years better than fox kits, they just don't get close to anyone but their parents," he looked around to see enlighten faces. It seems this solved the problem. "I guess that would explain why they live so long?" Yusuke joked. Causing the air to cease its tense behavior.

"Wait. Kurama you said you didn't understand why she didn't react that way this morning. Right?" Yukina asked. Everyone turned and stared at the ice maiden. She blushed when all eyes looked to her. The fox then nodded his head to the young lady.

"I believe you said that she was perfectly fine with you, but then got upset when others came. Yes?" She questioned. Causing everyone to stare with a disbelieving looks. They couldn't understand why she was questioning the 1000 year old fox. He gave her another nod. But, this time with more strength. He could see she was trying to show a point to him. Kurama just couldn't find what it was.

Hiei held the kit alittle closer. Wondering what his sister was trying to get at. Kinda glad to see she had stumped the fox for once.

"Then you said. . . something about wolf demons only getting close to their parents," she didn't question this, but merely commented on it. Again she was met with a nod and a look of utter lostness. She looked around to see almost everyone had the same look. But, then her face landed on Hiei's and saw that he had made the connection.

"You think. . . that she thinks . . . we are her parents and that she why she didn't react to us?" Eyes flitted from Hiei to Kurama to Yukina and then back. Not knowing what to say or do. That was until Yukina gave Hiei and Kurama a beaming smile and vigorously nodded her head to the two.

Green eyes widen. Then looked to see, hardly ever, red cheerful eyes. Not many things made Hiei's eyes show emotion. But, the aspect of a being a parent, seemed to thrill him. The fire demon hugged the younger demon closer to him and slightly rocked the kit.

Smiles then spread on everyones face and laughter filled the room. Finding the situation, of Kurama not understanding, a great thing to laugh at. Also the new tension having been to much and the rambled thoughts having been to much. The kit's ears folded back in an attempt to escape the loud laughter and buried her head into Hiei's shirt.

"Master Yusuke, there is someone here. They are demanding that you come at once," a young maid said, with her head barely poked into the room. The laughter stopped and everyone turned to see what Yusuke would do.

A strong ki flaired outside of the castle. Letting the rooms occupants know who was waiting on Yusuke. This ki was all to familiar, to those who could feel or sense it.

"What is he doing here?" Yusuke asked. But looked to Kurama instead of the maid.

-----

End of Chapter 3!

Yeah! I hope you like it. I wanted to post this, so soon after posting chapter 2, because for the next few days I am going to be busy. (Dentist, Doctor, ect) They all got planned this week. So, it might be a while before I update!

Please tell me what you thought! (good thoughts or bad thoughts)

Love, Ssa!


	4. Yomi's story: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho or any of the characters. I have no relations to the show, comic, or creator.

Thank you.

-----

"What is he doing here?" Yusuke asked. But looked to Kurama instead of the maid. The fox's hands instantly rose and waved, in a manner, to show that he had no more of a clue than Yusuke. He had not ever seen the man, let alone talked to him. There was no way he could even phantom why he chose to come.

"Well, Detective. Why not go and see _why_ he has ever graced us with his presense," the fire demon grumbled. He had not liking for the man. This man who had once been partners with the red head. Hiei didn't like the thought of them anywhere close together. Especially after finding out what had gone on between Kurama and Kuroune.

The small kit in Hiei's lap, finding it the right time, gave a loud snore. Even looked down and had to double take when the, usually cold acting, fire demon gave the kit a bright smile. This double take went un-noticed, as Hiei pulled the kit from his lap and craddled her into his arms. "We really should give her a name. Since we are her_ parents_, " Kurama smirked when Hiei gave him a wide eye'd stare. The stare was then followed by a grin, that was given to the kit, as red eyes looked back down.

The room was silent. Everyone racking their brain for a suitable name. "Ahh... Lord Yusuke... what about the guest?" the maid timidily asked. Her head still barely poking into the room. Her fingers were curled against the door frame. Knuckles white from the tightness she used to hold herself. "Tell him. 'Lord Yusuke says if you really need to talk. Then bring your ass up here!' Tell him, just like that, and if he threatens you or anything. . . then slam the door and ignore him. Okay?" Yusuke's face was bright with laughter, as the maid stared at him with hopeless eyes. She blinked a few times and finally answered, "Yeah. I guess," she pulled her head from the door way and in an instant was gone.

Yukina opened her mouth to suggest a name, once finding it safe, but was interrupted by the maid. "Oh yes and Lord Kurama, you could name her 'Amethyst'? For her gorgeous eyes!" Then with that said, scurried off to tell the guest Yusuke's words. Everyone was silent again. Thinking the name over. Yukina then spoke, "You could name her Amethyst. Yes. I was going to say 'Janoah' but that's Hebrew for 'Quiet, Calm'," Kurama and Hiei were the first to turn and look to her. Green and red eyes wide from her words. "Yes, I know about human language. Oh! There is nothing wrong with Hebrew. If that's what you are thinking! But, she is not to quiet," The eyes re-focused and glanced to each other. 'Amethyst Janoah. That would be a good name. Yukina's right. She's not quiet. But, she is ... kinda calm. I guess her last name will have to be Minamino, since it sounds better with her name,' Hiei trained this thought to enter Kurama's mind.

The red head nodded his understand and repeated the first part to the group; leaving the last name part out for Hiei's sake.

"Yusuke what is the deal?" a voice questioned echoed the room. All eyes turned to the one who no longer could see. There in the doorway Yomi stood. His black hair settling after his trip up the stairs to the room. His brown shirt and white pants wrinkled from the trip to the castle and up the stairs.

"Well, you see I was wondering to same about you? I'm here celebrating the arrival of a new member to my big family and you show up demanding me to come see you! Care to explain to me?" Yusuke cocked a brow, when Yomi's head slowly turned. Kurama knew what he was doing. He had seen the action before. Yomi was listening. :Listening for the 'new' member. His head stopped when he faced, the now standing, Hiei and the still sleeping kit.

"Where did you pick that up from?" Yomi snorted, when the kit's dirt/blood smell assaulted his nose. Hiei gave a snort of his own and turned his back to Yomi. Hiding the kit from him and the kit's smell from the blind demon. "Mukuro let us adopt him," Hiei lied. Thankfully the group reacted well. They kept their hearts and lungs steady. Not letting Yomi hear the reaction to Hiei's lies.

"A boy, ah Hiei? Hmm... that would suit you well," Yomi sneered to the fire demon. Letting alittle of his hatred show. The blind demon had hated the fire demon ever since Kurama fested up to liking him and telling Yomi the Hiei was one of the reasons he didn't stay with the Yomi. Hiei and the fox's human mother were on Yomi's must hated list.

Soft, red eyes glanced to Hiei. Just to see how he had taken this. A smile spread on Yukina's lips when she saw the soft expression he was giving the now loudly snoring kit. He had completely ignored Yomi and his remark towards Hiei's heritage.

Yusuke found this a good time to enter in the conversation. He had also been glad that Hiei had ignored Yomi, but would not have complain had he decided to turn and attack Yomi. "Yomi, what was the reason of you coming? I believe I missed it," a smirk crossed Hiei's face, at Yusuke's question. He was curious to know what Yomi was doing here. If he was ever asked to guess. . . then his first guess would have something involving the startled red head.

'Startled?' Hiei thought, as he turned to Kurama. He had barely caught it. But, it had been there. His aura had given off a small, startled burst of energy. 'Why is that?' He questioned, as he followed where the fox's eyes were. At that moment, Hiei understood the burst of energy. There, stomach laying in Yomi's hand, alittle behind him. Hung an unmoving fox demon.

----

The forest was crowding with mist. A humaniod form slowly disappeared in the thick mist. Not returning until the mist cleared, leaving only a fox demon in the humaniods wake. Black fur shifted, as the fox shook away the remaining mist. Bright orange eyes looked across the clearing. There was only one way the fox was going to find its baby and that would be sniffing her out.

Of course the baby was four years old. Old enough, by some standers, to be able to take care of its self. But, no mother liked to leave their child alone and this mother was the same as the next.

A cute black nose pawed at the ground. Trying to pick up the kit's trace. This was the direction it had been heading and the mother knew it. Kits usually head in one direction. Both wolf and fox kits that is. So, it couldn't be hard to find her.

'My little Rox. The adventurer!' The mother amused herself with the thought. Not letting any bad ones enter. After a few seconds of pawing and sniffing, the mother found the scent she was looking for. Her baby was heading towards their old den.

To then trodded off in the scents direction. Ignoring the bird calls and the squeals of small mice the scurried from her. Her paws left little indentions on the soft ground. Her tail swoshed this way and that way.

She walked with little concern or worry, knowing that her kit was smarter than she acted. But, after an hour of following her trail, the mother started to worry that the kit was not really thinking. For the trail soon took a great twist and had started to head west of their old den. 'Maybe she is just chasing something,' but even with the thought, the mother picked up her speed and ran after the scent.

It was another painful hour until the mother ran into a dead end. The kit's scent seemed to mysteriously jump from the ground and not land anywhere. This could only mean one thing. Someone or something had picked her up. She sniffed around trying to find any sign of there being another demon there. But found none.

"What are you looking for? It wouldn't happen to be, Rox, would it?" A deep voice snarled from behind the mother. She moved to turn towards the voice, but found that the owner had placed a hand on her scuff and lifted her up. 'Let go, Arc!' She screamed into his mind. Letting her eyes widen when he merely brushed of her mental attack.

"You shouldn't have left me. Now tell me where Rox is and I'll let you live. . . ummm... with one of your legs," he cooed in her ear. While bringing up a dagger from his side. He held it close to her throat, letting the cold steal press dangerously close.

The fox closed her eyes. This was it. She was not going to see her baby anymore.

----

All opened eyes were wide. Staring between Yomi and the lifeless mother. "That was all she was able to tell me, before she passed on," Yomi addressed them. The maid came carrying with her a box that held a small blanket. The blind demon thanked her and took the box in his other hand.

Slowly and carefully he placed the fox inside. While doing this he wrapped her in the small grey blanket. He then closed then box and held it close with both hands.

"What else can you tell us?" Kurama was the first to speak. The rest of the team to afraid to speak. Hiei afraid to open his mouth and lash out with harsh words. Since that might wake the peaceful kit in his arms.

"Well. . .," Yomi began.

------

"Mukuro. I think he was over here," Yomi's voice yelled from the clearing. His down on one knee inspecting the young mother. Unaware of the hurt kit that lay in the bushes.

Mukuro entered and looked around. Avoiding looking at the dieing creature. 'Arc. That's another one you killed. But, why this one?' She wondered to herself, as she checked the bushes for anyothers.

A small snap attrached the lord's attention. She looked from the bushes and turned to stare at Yomi. There he held the mother; with one hand raised and the fingers form together to make a 'snap' noise. "She said her kit is alittle to your right," was all the older lord said before standing and turning his back fully towards her.

"Dead or Alive?" She questioned, not wanting to find another dead body. Mukuro went un-answered, as she moved a bushes branch aside and found the kit.

---

"After that we went over what we were going to do with it. She said she had an idea and told me to come here in the morning to see you all and to bring the mother with me. Of course she didn't give me a box to bring her in. The sadistic woman," Yomi shook his head. Botan and Koenma looked to one another.

Yusuke pulled the now crying Keiko to him; holding her close. Kuwabara rubbed the teary eye'd Yukina shoulders, trying to cheer her up.

Kurama looked down to Hiei and the kit. Hiei glanced up to him as well. They both stared for a second, before turning to stare at the awakening kit.

She stirred and stretched in the fire demon's arms. Not noticing the sad atmosphere around her. Amethyst eyes blinked and glanced around. Seeing a new person, caused her fur to fluff up. Her top lip curled up in a snarl and her ears pinned back against her head.

As a tactic to take the notice off the kit, Hiei looked to the standing demon, and asked, "Who is this. . . Arc?"

----

-bum bum bum-

I'm trying to get alittle of the kit's history out. It well be easier to understand later. (Maybe. That depends on how I write it: )

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review and tell me what you think! I like to know what I'm doing right or wrong.

And I'm glad I was able to get this chapter up so soon. My doctor appoint was cancled until tomorrow (the office flooded so no patients could get into the place).


	5. Yomi's Story:Part Two and Bathtime!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yuyuhakusho, nor am I trying to. I'm just writing for the my pleasure and the pleasure of others. (Rather they enjoy the story or get a good kick out of my typing errors.)

Besides the typing errors and, everyonce in a while, spelling errors; I noticed a different error.

For those who might have noticed... In Chapter 3 Yukina says ' Wait. Kurama you said you didn't understand why she didn't react that way this morning. Right?' I didn't realize.. that I hadn't made Kurama say anything about that. It was my intention to have him wonder why... but I never typed it. Sorry, for my story telling skills. I'm trying to get use to actually typing it, instead of telling it. (I tell stories to the kids I baby-sit... not Yuyuhakusho stories... but stories. G-rated stories.. just for the record.)

Thank you for your time!

--------

"Who is this. . . Arc?"

Yomi opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short by Koenma. "He is a very low class demon. Arc is intent upon killing the new 'president' of Demon World and ruling it himself. He knows he is weak though and couldn't do it on his own. He mated with Amethyst's, I'll use that name for now, mother to have a powerful child. If I remember right, Lillian didn't know this in the beginning. So, she took Amethyst away and Arc came after her." Koenma finished with a heave of his chest, looking to Botan for support. She gave him a warn smile and wrapped her arms around her husband.

Hiei blinked a few times and then looked to the kit. The newly named kit was sitting paitently in his lap. Amethyst looked up to him and started to wag her tail; while bringing up a paw to poke his arm with. Not knowing what she wanted, Hiei chanced a look to Kurama.

"She must be hungry Hiei, let us take her to get her cleaned up and fed," Kurama nodded to Hiei and turned to leave. The red head was stopped at the door by Yomi. "Are you really going to keep that kid?" The blind demon whispered into his old partner's ear. Kurama turned his head, so his eyes faced Yomi and not the hall, and answered, "I like the idea of a hand raising a child, Yomi. I know you will not like this for it will mean less time to spend with you." The half human held back a chuckle, as his answer caused a snort from the other.

Hiei stood a little behind Kurama. Knowing that something was passing between the two demons. Even though he badly wanted to know what they were saying; he held himself back. Amethyst wiggled in his arms and heaved a few yelps from her lungs in an attempt to get a move on.

The red head turned his head more and gave a smile to Hiei and the kit. "Sorry, we shall be on our way now," he spoke, slightly raising his voice at the end, while turning his green eyes back to Yomi. The offending demon shook his head and moved from the doorway. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the fox's mind. Kurama gently started walking, not looking back to the others or saying anything. As Hiei quickily followed to catch up, he did pause long enough to give the blind demon a piecing glare and then was off. He did, however, catch Yomi's remark, "Oh and Hiei? I know Mukuro gave you the kit. I highly doubt _you _would ever adopt another creature."

Yomi stepped back into the room. Bending over to place the box on the floor. "I am to leave now. I have delivered my information," He turned to leave, but was stopped by Kuwabara. "Yomi, what were you and Mukuro doing on Yusuke's land?" This was met by two things. Yomi's head turning and a hard punch from Yusuke.

"Him and Mukuro are aloud on my land at anytime. Since, I don't really own it anymore. But, that is a good question," Yusuke finished with a glance to the, no longer, retreating demon. A sigh escaped Yomi, as he then knew he wasn't going anywhere tell he answered the questions.

- - - - -

"Why, Mukuro, what a surprise! What do I owe this visit?" Yomi's voice echoed across the conference room, as he entered. Though he could not see, he knew who was here and where they were sitting. A single eye opened and glanced to the now arriving demon who stood on the otherside of the room. She raised a hand and scratched the back of her head, letting her white shirt shuffle loudly from the movement.

"Well, I know you said to send a message. But, I wanted to come and personally tell you that Arc is on his way to Yusuke's territory," Mukuro gave him a smile, once she was done speaking. This smile grew when she saw a grin snake its way onto Yomi's face.

- - - - -

"Kurama?" Hiei asked from the bed, yelling loud enough for the fox to hear him over the running water. "Yes?" Was the low sounding reply. It was so quiet that the fire demon questioned for a second if he had heard right. Then another 'Yes' came from the bathroom, which was followed by the water stopping.

"How did the maid know what color Amethyst's eyes were?"

- - - - - - -

"How do you know this?" The blind demon asked, as he sat himself next to his companion. A chuckle rose from deep within Mukuro. Nothing could stop her amusement. She loved it when she had information that Yomi didn't. It was her way at being at the top of the game.

"Spys of course. I've had a few following Arc for sometime now. Huji came back and told me that the devil was going after a female fox. But, he didn't get enough information to know why Arc is going after this demon. All he knew is where the female demon was and where Arc was heading," Mukuro's grin then faded and her face grew serious. She knew that she couldn't joke anymore. For now Yomi and her had to decide how to handle this.

- - - - - - -

"Oh, is he a threat to you or something?" The tall red head asked. Yukina then turned to her future husband and gave him a comment, "If Arc kills the ruler of Demon World, it would mean war. Everyone would fight for the new position and not by the rules Yusuke had sat up." The ice demon then turned to Yomi for confirmation. She was answered with a nod and a few words, "It could mean the end of Demon World and Human World." With those words spoken, Yomi turned and was on his way out.

No one tried to stop him now. For they knew all that they needed. If Arc killed the ruler, war would be the number one result and if Yomi lost. . . he would lose his lands. No one didn't need to ask how Human World would be envolved, because all could guess that since it was mentioned. . . it must mean Arc had ideas for it as well.

- - - - -

"She must of come in and seen her. That would explain how Amethyst made it out of the room," Kurama answered, as Hiei brought the kit in. Steam filled the bathroom from the warm rose scented water. As the scent was sniffed, Hiei gave Kurama a hopeless look. The look was returned with a sheepish grin.

"I guess that would explain it. What do I do? Just place her in the water?" the fire demon asked, while lowing himself to his knees. He held the kit out at arms length, which left her hovering above the tub of warm water. "Well, just place her in. She's going to fuss alittle bit, but rather than that. . . she should be fine," Hiei gave Kurama a questioning look, at the fox's words.

"Will she hate me if I do?" Red eyes looked innocently at the red head. He was met with a small chuckle and then Kurama taking the kit from him. "She would only get mad at you, but if it will make you feel better. Then I will put her in," Kurama stared at Hiei, until he was given an 'ok' nod.

As gently as possible, Kurama lowered the kit into the water. She gave a few squeals and kicks when she was in. Kurama removed his hands and let her buck around on her own. She kicked and bucked, trying hard to get the water off, and even attempted to roll. This was met with water up her nose and a deep splash of water. When she was back on her feet and no longer drowning, did she find it safe to hold still.

"I'll wash her and you can dry her, alright?" Kurama asked the nearly startled fire demon. The near death drowning had left Hiei in a startled state. He just looked to Kurama and nodded his head.

The fox lathered up his hands and moved them over the kit. She gave another squeal and attempted to jump out of the tub. But, only managed to get her front paws on the edge. When she went to move back down, Hiei caught her and held her still. Letting Kurama wash the blood and dirt from her. The red head started at the kit's head and moved down to her hip. Just as he went to wash her injured leg, Kurama noticed something near the injection bump on her leg.

He moved the fur away from the bump and leaned in to get a better look. The bump was open and some puss was oozing out. But, that did not bother the fox. What bothered him, was the dull black circle the sat perfectly in the center. "Is that a. . . " Hiei was cut off, as Amethyst gave a loud yelp. Kurama pulled himself back and away from the kit. Inbetween his two fingers, that was covered with puss and blood, was a small thorn.

"Who would have guessed?" Kurama chuckled and made sure to keep the thorn from the kit's eye sight. He sat the thorn on the floor and washed his hands in the water.

Once done rinsing, he went back to cleaning the kit. Now having to wash away the new blood and puss from her leg. This took little time to do and soon was pouring water over the kit; making sure to get all the soap out of her fur.

"Done! Now, Hiei you dry her and while you are drying her, I will get some food and a bowl of milk!" Hiei nodded his understanding, as Kurama scampered off to retrieve the required stuff. It was alittle past lunch time, but the fire demon was sure Kurama could find something; especially since someone had come in and taken the food from earlier. "Oh and make sure to wrap her leg and shoulder up!" He heard Kurama yell from the hall. Hiei shook his head and looked down to the little kit, that now rested in his arms, "What does he take me for? An idiot?" He asked the kit, almost falling over with laugher when the kit replied with a snort.

- - - - - -

"I knew you would be coming," Keiko greeted Kurama as he entered the dining hall. Maids and cooks were gathering plates of food and glasses of drinks, taking them away from the table. Yusuke's wife quickly stopped one of the cooks and asked him to bring a plate and bowl out. Then told him what to put in the bowl and on the plate. The cook grinned and nodded, before running off to retrieve Keiko's order.

While waiting Keiko asked how the kit was doing since a half hour ago. Kurama sweatdropped and answered, "Well, I guess she has been fine since her bath. I think we would have heard Hiei shouting or something by now," Both then chuckled at the slight joke. Then the uncomfortable silence settled in with them. It had been happening alot with the two. Especially with Keiko now being married. "Did you ever tell Yusuke?" Kurama asked. He had a feeling that it was a 'no' since Yusuke had not come and killed him. But, the other half human was always a surprise.

"Yeah, I told him before we were married. He said, 'I knew that crazy fox's looks would sooner or later draw you in!' Then we kinda fought, from wedding stress and anger, after that he told me, 'Keiko. I'm not really mad at you, or even Kurama, but I wish you would have told me when it happened.'," She bowed her head away, so Kurama could not see the tears. The red head gently patted her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Keiko. I just didn't want to go with some crazy-ass girl to the prom. At least we didn't do anything. . . you know. . . 'perverted'," He grinned when he could feel Keiko's shoulders shake from laughter. She looked up and smiled to him, while wipping away some fallen tears.

"I know. I just can't help but cry when I think, 'We really wouldn't have fought, had I not felt that the prom was something to keep sercret.'," Keiko spoke through a few more chuckles, before letting herself laugh peacefully. Kurama laughed with her, while keeping her from crying again.

Doors opened and the cook came carrying a small plate of soft foods and a covered bowl filled with milk. Behind him was Yusuke, who was looking for his wife, and grinning at them.

He gave them a large smirk and asked, "You're not taking her to prom again, right?" Kurama shook his head 'no', as he relieved the cook of the plate and bowl. Keiko hugged Yusuke and pulled him down for a kiss.

- - - - - -

"If you think hiding under the bed will stop me, then you have another thing coming," Hiei's voice was heard outside in the hall by the fox demon. He briefly wondered what the fire demon was talking about and couldn't stop himself from letting violent thoughts enter his head.

He turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. One of the first things seeable when opening the door is Kurama's bed. The first thing Kurama saw was his bed and a wiggling kit on one side. Bowing his head alittle, Kurama could see that Hiei was on the otherside of the bed. Red eyes carefully watching the kit, who stood wiggling and wagging her tail and back end.

A smile crossed Kurama's face from a few things. One being that the kit was standing on her back left leg, though not putting to much weight on it, and seeing that it was properly bandaged. The other was seeing that the kit and Hiei were playing with one another.

"I brought the food," the red head spoke softy, so as not to startle either the fire demon or the half fox demon.

"Kurama! What is the kit doing? She keeps running from me and wiggling her butt whenever I get down to stare at her!" Hiei asked with his voice at a high volume. The kit seemed to not mind the loud voice and stumbled over to Kurama to hide behind his legs. Once 'hidden' she continued to wiggle.

The aged fox demon chuckled at Hiei, trying in vain to not make any noises at all, as the fire demon stood and seemed to stalk over towards him.

"She is playing Hie. . . what is that on your foot?" Kurama pointed to Hiei's left foot.

--------

Okay! I hope you like this chapter and I like to apologize for any errors I've made in my story. I try to read over it and get them all, but there is always something that slips my attention.

Please review and tell me what you thought. Even if you thought badly of the story. I would like to know! Please...

Thanks to all who have read!

Love, Ssa!


	6. Thorn in the Foot?

Disclaimer: Alright. Everyone knows I don't own Yuyuhakusho. I just write stories for the enjoy of others! Sometimes myself, but mostly for others.

Thanks!

- - - - - - -

"She is playing Hie. . . what is that on your foot?" Kurama pointed to Hiei's left foot.

- - - -

The kit was sitting in the middle of the floor, licking and grooming away at whatever spot of fur Hiei had missed.

Said fire demon was laying on the bed. Resting on his stomach while his head rested on his arms at the foot of the bed. The best place to watch in Hiei's opinion. A small yawn escaped the tired fire demon. He had not slept much lately and his little 'nap' last night had not been a comfortable one.

Sleepy red eyes kept dropping. Attempting to sleep some. But, something told the red eye'd demon that he wouldn't get much sleep. He, of course, was right.

Once the kit was sure that the fur was good and dry, did she find it good to stand. First she stood on three feet. Then, gently and slowly, she lowered her left hind leg down and placed alittle weight on it. Hiei smirked when he saw she didn't cry out or bring her foot back up. Though this did cause her wound to puss again. The puss reminded the red eye'd demon that Kurama had wanted him to bandage the leg and her shoulder. "Maybe I am an idiot," he commented to the little creature. Getting up from the bed and making his way, over the standing kit, to the bathroom. He was given a bark when he stepped over Amethyst and ignored her. This caused the kit to slowly follow him into the bathroom.

He grabbed the gause from the shelf and even picked up some of the fox's cleaning supplies. Hiei looked down at the kit and gave her a smile. "I'll let you pick where you want this done. . . as long as it is not under the bed," He then nodded to Amethyst, as a way to get her to chose. She merely turned from him and left the bathroom. The fire demon trodded along after her, until she stopped at the foot of bed. He took this as a sign that she wanted to be taken care of here, so he lowed his arms close to the ground. Just before he could place the objects on the ground however, the kit took a giant leap and landed on the bed.

"Make up your mind. Would ya?" He asked her, while bending up and placing the supplies on the bed. Amethyst gave him a playful bark and curled up in the center of the bed. "Don't do that. I can't bandage you right if your laying," Hiei was surprised when he was given a snort, before the kit sat up. 'That's better,' he thought while sitting down onto the bed.

Amethyst wabbled over to him and crawled into his lap, making it easier for him to get the bandaging over with.

It took merely three minutes to clean and dress the shoulder and leg. She didn't cry or struggle against him, this helped with the fire demon greatly.

Once done, Hiei 'gently' pushed the kit off him and gathered up all the items. The kit landed with a 'huff' on the bed and didn't look up until Hiei was already in the bathroom. Black furred tail instantly started to wag and amethyst colored eyes instantly lit up.

It was play time.

-----

"Hiei, that doesn't explain your foot," Kurama stated in a 'matter-of-fact' voice. He then recieved a glare from red eyes. "I was getting to that part, fox," He stated grimly while looking down to his foot.

The top part of his foot was turning a greenish blue color. Not really a pretty sight for anyone.

Amethyst, by then, had moved from behind Kurama and made her way to the bed. She could tell play time was over now.

- - - - - -

Bark. Bark! Each bark from the kit's mouth grew louder in volume. Soon causing Hiei to cover his ears. "What is wrong now?" He cried, when the barking stopped long enough for Amethyst to run to him and quickly nip his leg. He brought his hand down to smack her, but found she was already running towards the bathroom. The barking started again once the kit stood in the bathroom. Hiei glared at the barking kit. Whatever she was trying to tell him . . . wasn't getting through!

'I can't believe this isn't bothering anyone else,' He thought, while giving the kit a snort and walking into the bathroom. She slowly backed up, but didn't tremble in fear. She lowered her head and started to shake her back side, all the while letting her tail wag in circles. This confused Hiei. He didn't know if it was a wolf or fox thing, but knew it looked really funny.

"What do you want?" The fire demon asked. Watching for any signs from the kit. In an instant the kit jumped from her spot and landed in the tub. When Hiei made a move to turn and watch her, his foot landed on something painfully sharp. He gritted his teeth and pulled his foot up. There in the bottom of his foot was a thorn.

Hiei gave a few Demon curses, while slowly lowering his foot. 'I'll remove after I catch that little. . . pest?' He wondered for a second if he would go as far as pest. Then Amethyst jumped from the tub and landed behind Hiei, then quickily ran out. The fire demon turned and began to run after her. But, was stopped by the thorn, in his foot, getting snagged on the edge of the metal shielding on the floor. Causing him to tumble to the floor and grab his foot again.

He gave a few more louder Demon curses, thankful that the kit couldn't repeat them. He felt against the slivery wound and found that the thorn on come out. By then, Amethyst had hidden herself under the bed. Watching and wiggling, while waiting on Hiei.

"That bloody kit," Hiei mumbled to himself, as he rose to his feet and wumbled over the the bed. He got down, on the side away from door, and reached his hand under. It attempted to grab the kit, but found she had already crawled out and was hiding on the otherside.

"If you think hiding under the bed will stop me, then you have another thing coming," The fire demon harshly spoke the words. Feeling his anger slowly rising.

- - - - -

"Then you came in," Hiei wrapped up the story, with a sigh. Thinking about how he didn't like this 'play time' deal at all. At least not while there was a thorn on the ground. "I'm sorry Hiei. I didn't even think about the thorn before I left! Just sit on the bed with Amethyst and I'll get some stuff to bandage you with," Kurama finished his words, while half way to the bathroom.

He humbled over the bed and gave the laying kit a glare. She was stretched out on the bed, peacefully watching him. "Next time. I'm not even going to move," He told her. She gave him a lazy purr and rolled away from him. Hiei sat patiently. Watching as Kurama had to come back into the room to place the plate and bowl down then going to get his supplies.

It took Kurama little time, since Hiei had left it all in one spot, and in barely three minutes had Hiei's foot all wrapped up. "There we go Hiei. I just hope it didn't get infected. It'll be nasty if it did," The red head commented, more to himself then his companion. But, Hiei caught what he was saying and gave him a spectical look.

"Fox didn't you clean it?" Hiei asked. He was pretty sure that the fox had. The fire demon had even felt the cold tingling sensation. But, that just could have been an infection like Kurama was musing about.

"Yes, but it'll still cause you some discomfort," Green eyes darted to almond shaped eyes, while the owner of the eyes spoke. The moment was back. Upon letting his eyes land on Hiei's, Kurama had sat himself up for the moment. It seemed to happen at odd moments. Most of the time when they were alone.

This was the second one that day and it was creeping its way into the demons minds as the number one 'creepiest/weird moments'.

"Kurama. You know it won't work. It didn't work the first time why would it wooooo..." Hiei was cut off by a certain male fox demon leaping at him. The fire demon remembered about Amethyst, just before Kurama hit him, and moved forward to knock them away from landing on her.

Within a second both demons were on the floor. Kurama, panting from the air being knocked from him, under Hiei. Neither was sure who moved first, but they were sure of that they both had moved. Two pairs of lips touched and pushed against each other. Legs moving to tangle up with more legs. One pair of arms wrapped around the others waist. While the other pair of arms rested on both sides of the other's head.

This went on for another few minutes, but stopped when both were out of breath.

"How do you know?" Kurama asked, before panting somemore. He then continued, "What if it could work this time? We can't know unless we try!" Hiei just stared and panted along with Kurama. Both demons continued to do that, until the urge to come together again became over powering. Then both were lip locked again.

- - - - - - -

"Kurama this isn't going to work," Hiei muttered, as the fox continued to pack. The red head stopped and looked to the fire demon. Letting his emerald eyes turn towards red eyes. "You mean. . . us?" He timidly asked. Kurama had known for sometime that things were heading down hill. Even though Kurama loved Hiei and Hiei loved him, they both were starting to feel an anger at each other.

They could tell something was missing from their relationship. Something that they had to have to be able to stay together, but neither knew what it was. And not knowing, leads to not having.

"I hate being mad at you for no reason. I hate getting angry everytime we go to kiss," Tears were welling up in red eyes. There were two things people said Hiei could never do. Love and cry. But, they didn't know that he could do both and did do both, when it involved the fox.

"We can make it work. . . it just takes time," Kurama tried to sway Hiei's obvious choice. The fox demon didn't think that he could handle losing Hiei. Said demon shook his head and stood. Quickily moving to the window when Kurama made a move towards him. "I don't think it will," Hiei murmured. A single tear slid from his eye and landed on the hard wood floor. As soon as the tear-stone hit the ground with a 'tick', the fire demon was gone.

- - - - - -

Slowly and painfully Hiei pulled his pants back on. Even though it was carpet, the floor still gave him a sore back whenever he laid on it. He looked over to see Kurama having trouble pulling his pants back on and knew it was for a different reason. Neither spoke as they glanced at one another, while still pulling their clothes back on.

Once dressed, both just sat and stared at each other. The room was silent, except for the occasional snore from the kit, and seemed to be filled with confusion.

"Are you angry?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head 'no' and then asked the same of Kurama. "No, It's strange. I'm not mad at all. Nothing but love," He then patted his chest to prove his point. A bright smile crept onto Hiei's face. Kurama returned it, but added a confused look. "What's the smile for?" Kurama asked, not getting an answer from his confused look.

"You don't think. . . " Hiei then nodded his head towards the bed, "That she is the reason. . . do you?" Kurama looked over to the bed and thought. He remained silent for sometime. Thinking and pondering.

"We could always do it again somewhere else?" This question was replied with a smack to head and a gasped 'pervert' on Hiei's part. Kurama just chuckled and rubbed his head. "It was just a suggestion," He murmured through rubbing and laughing.

Soon the laughter stopped and the room was silent again. "Wouldn't it be strange if all we needed was a baby?" Hiei asked. Not liking the silence and wondering if Kurama thought the same thing. The red head nodded his head and gave a little sigh. Both then continued to sit on the floor, letting their gazes wander around the room.

This went on for sometimes, until a sneaky kit crawled into Hiei's lap. Wiggling and purring, as she rubbed up against Hiei's chest. "I bet she is hungry," the fox demon said aloud and then stood. Once standing he turned to face the food, but stopped. A gasp left his lips as his eyes landed on the plate and bowl.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Kurama cried.

------

End of Chapter 6!

Hope you all enjoyed.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I don't care if it 'good' or 'bad'!

Thanks to all who reviewed and read!

Love, Ssa.


	7. The End of The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho or any of it characters, I just write stories for other peoples enjoy!

Nor do I own Great Expectations

This is going to be the last chapter. -cries- I can't believe I'm finishing my first story! (My other story. . . well. . . I lost inspiration to it and the Oneshots I don't count as stories. More like short stories.) This is only story one to my series though. So don't fret . . . there will be more after this one.

Thanks!

For the RECORD: This story has had 545 hits, beating my oneshot '**Hate**'!

**Hate** only had 427 hits.

- - - - - -

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Kurama cried. Hiei leaned to his right, to try and get a better view. The kit in his lap just gave a loud, rather loud might I say, burp. The bowl and plate were uncover, bowl tipped to the side and plate upside down. Both were empty of any food or milk. "Sneaky, sneaky," the fire demon commented to Amethyst. She wagged her tail and rubbed her head against him in reply. The fox demon just turned and pouted at the kit.

Both foxes just stared at one another. Well, Kurama glared and pouted, while Amethyst gave him an amused stare. "Sneaky, sneaky," Hiei repeated, rather tickled that the kit was already stealthy. But, then again. . . the previous activities had been alittle loud and attention grabbing, so maybe not so sneaky.

"Pssh. . . well I guess I don't need to worry about cleaning the plate and bowl out," Kurama remarked. About mid way though talking a cloud of mist started to ingulf the room. Leaving the occupants in a misty view of nothing . . . but mist!

It took a few second before the mysterious mist started to clear. Causing the windows to fog and the demons hair to sparkle from the dew left over.

Once the mist was fully gone did Kurama, finally, see Hiei and the kit. There he saw Hiei, but no kit. Instead a young child, of four years, was sitting in the fox kit's place. At the moment being stared at my a certain fire demon. Kurama barely had time to say, "NO HIEI! THAT'S HER!" Before Hiei almost went to toss the kid.

"I don't like it. She's alot heavier now," was the dark haired demon first comment. At this the red head explain the size difference between a child and a kit. "Yeah I know and that causes her to weigh more. But, I don't like i. . . " He trailed off as Amethyst settled more into his lap. She had short black hair that reached to her the bottom of her ears. Her eyes were an even brighter Amethyst color and her skin was pale with a slight glow it. She was naked, so Hiei and Kurama, could see that her wounds were gone.

"That's better," Hiei finished his statement when the child finished settling herself. Kurama smirked at this. It looked like Hiei and Amethyst were going to be able to co-exist peacefully. But, now there were three questions left. One) Were they going to keep her, Two) If they did would they keep it secret or just come out and tell Shiori everything, and Three) When were they going to get her some clothes.

Hiei looked the child ever, checking to see if she was injured anywhere else. But, stopped when the Jagan picked up Kurama's thoughts. "What a silly question! I know I'm not letting her go anywhere else. She is staying with us! Since we are keeping her you need to tell Shiori everything. I've talk to Yukina, about me, so you can handle Shiori. Hmmm... I don't know where we could get clothes," He answered all of the questions, leaving the red head in a stunned silence.

The silence remained until Amethyst cooed a few baby words and slowly started to close her eyes. They both smiled at the child, as the older fox demon walked closer to the two. He slowly lifted Amethyst from Hiei's lap and carried her over to the bed. Her eyes fully closed by the time Kurama reached the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. Once the blanket was wrapped nicely around her, did the red head lay her near the pillows.

She moved alittle, but stayed asleep. This prompted Kurama to move away, before turning to face the black haired demon. Silently he mouthed 'Hallway,' to Hiei and helped the sitting demon stand. They both then quietly made their way out of the room and made sure the door was securely closed.

- - - - - - -

"Who might this be, Shuuichi?" Shiori's voice softly murmued, as she looked the child over. The young girl had short black hair and round amethyst colored eyes. She wore a pretty black dress that had a few purple bows on it. The dress was the only dress the two demons could agree one. Kurama had wanted her to have a dress; Hiei had not, but he lost that battle. Kurama wanted her to have a plain purple dress; Hiei wanted her to have a plain black dress. They both agreed on a cute little black dress with the purple bows. Amethyst seemed to like it more than the rest of her clothes.

"This is Amethyst, mother. Before I can tell you more mother. . . I have to tell you a few other things. So please, sit," He ordered the last part. Shiori went to make a comment about the tea, but turned her head to find that the speedy Hiei had brought the tea and everything else in. She just nodded her head and slowly sat down in the chair across from her son and friend. Once everything was in place, Hiei sat down next to Kurama and took the young child from him. Amethyst settled into his lap with a giggle and then started to play with one of the bows on her dress.

Shiori gave her red headed son another nod to let him know she was ready and he nodded back, while beginning his, Hiei's, and Amethyst's story.

- - - - - -

"Demons?" her confused voice asked, after all of the story telling was done. Hiei and Kurama nodded to her and once they were done Amethyst suddenly nodded as well. This caused Hiei to grin at her and take one of her hands in his. They both started to poke and prod at the others hand.

"Shuui. . . Kurama why didn't you just tell me that? I would have loved you all the same!" She rose from her chair and casually walked around the coffee table. When she was around the table, and with all the strength she had, she flung herself into his arms. The aged fox demon gave a choked gasp and held her close. "Amethyst, why don't we go play in Papa's garden?" Hiei asked the four year old. Short black hair shook, as Amethyst nodded her head 'yes'.

"No! Wait. I want to take my new grandchild out to 'Papa's garden'," Shiori spoke from Kurama's chest. Said demon gave a small chuckle from her words. It looked like Shiori already knew Hiei and him weren't going to give the child up! Amethyst looked to her fire demon dad and then to her fox demon papa, and only nodded her head when they each gave her a nod. Shiori stood and stepped infront of Hiei. The fire demon barely stopped himself from growling when the fox's mother bent over and picked up the waiting child. He stopped himself when he silently went over that she was part of his family too.

The two male demons watched as Shiori took Amethyst outside, all the while telling her about the pretty flowers that was in the garden.

"So, Hiei. I guess you are coming to live with me?" Kurama asked, as he turned his head away from the back door and looked to Hiei. In seconds the fire demon was in the red head's arm, trying to snuggle as close as possible. They stayed like that for some odd minutes. Just listening to silence and the occasional giggling from outside.

"I am," was all that was said. After that the giggling and silence was all that was left to be heard.

- - - - - -

Snow silently floated down to the ground in a wooded area. The forest glowed from the snow and moonlight, seemly shining towards a medium sized house. The house stood two storys high, with a few small windows on the top and two large ones on the bottom.

This house was surrounded by a beautiful garden filled with plants from both Demon World and Human World. The beauty of the garden and house was magnified by the white snow that was slowlys starting to surround the house.

Inside, on the top floor, was four rooms. The first room was a guestroom that was a painted with a bright orange color and currently unoccupied. The second guestroom was a light grey-blue color; everything was decorated around that color, as an older human woman slept peacefully in the matching bed. Right beside the guestroom was a room colored in a dark royal purple color and littered with toys and clothes. This room had a sleeping seven year old in it.

Across from the child's room was a much larger one. Colored black and red, with very little mess in it. The only 'mess' was the two demons' clothing that lay calmly on the floor. In the bed slept one red-headed half demon and one awake fire demon.

They laid tangled, Kurama's left leg wrapped in Hiei's two legs. Red head resting on the fire demon's smaller chest. Left arm wrapped around the dark haired figure's waist. Small snores rose from the bed. Not really bothering the awake demon.

Hiei's thoughts were scattered at the moment. Going between the snow and the small child the rested in his abdomen. This had to be the weirdest time in the 'young' fire demons life. He had turned one hundred, 100 is like the 18 of humans, and this technically made him an adult. Tons of changes had come along with this age.

The first thing was him suddenly becoming harder to erect. Before turning 100 Hiei had been much like Kurama, ready in a moments notice. But, now it was not so. . . 'moments notice'. The much older fox demon had to explain to him that it was part of his fire demon blood. It was to help them from just going around and rutting with anyone. Since fire demons were as 'anti-social' as ice maidens.

The second thing was the he started to go into heat. This, the aged fox had told him, was because of the ice maiden blood. Ice maidens would go into heat to attract a female mate to come and help her. Since right after the heat the ice maiden would become pregnate A-sexually.

But it seemed that while the fire demon was in 'heat' he had somehow become. . . pregnate and not A-sexually.

This had started with the slow feeling of some energy in his stomach. That was something he ignored and reasoned that he most likely had a demon worm or something. Soon though, he started to get morning sickness. He reasoned that he was eating something the 'worm' was not liking. So, after two weeks of waking up at 4:42 in the morning and puking, Hiei went to see his sister.

The young maiden had become a very successful healer for both humans and demons. Using Genkai's temple as her 'office' as well as her home. There her husband, Kuwabara, worked along side her as a...

'Hmm what do humans call it?' Hiei wondered briefly. He almost went to wake Kurama to see what job Kuwabara had, but decided against waking the fox.

His career involved 'mental health'. That much Hiei knew. So onwards with the story.

At Genkai's temple they both worked side by side. Helping anyone who showed up. Mostly just demons, but occasionaly they would get a human who knew about demons or had been attacked by a demon. So, Hiei went to get something to knock this 'worm' out of his stomach. When he got there Yukina told him he had to take a series of test to find out what kind of 'worm' it was.

After a bunch of boring hours of being left in a room by himself, Yukina showed up and told him he had tested positive for something in the stomach. But, not a worm.

"Hiei can you please stop snoring?" Kurama mumbled while turning away from him. Hiei barely stopped himself from laughing loud enough to wake everyone in the house. "Yeah, no problem," He murmured to Kurama, and surprisingly giggled when the red head nodded his head in return.

So, now he was expecting a baby and him, and Yukina, were the only ones who knew. He wanted to tell Kurama, but could never find the right way to do so.

A few more snowflakes floated outside the window and then stopped.

- - - - - -

The next morning Shiori, Kurama, and Hiei were awoken by Amethyst loud squeals of joy as she found gifts under the tree. Sleepy eye'd demons were the first to make it down stairs. There they found seven year old Amethyst jumping around without having even opened the presents. "Dear, wouldn't it be more fun to open them, then to jump around?" A tired Hiei asked, while sitting down on the loveseat next to the small tree. The young child looked to him before nodding her head.

The red headed demon sat down next to his mate and pulled him against his shoulder. He knew Hiei must be somewhat tired since he was rudely awaken from his stomach pushing up the unwanted food. What he didn't know was that it had been about three o'clock before his mate had finally went to sleep leaving him with an hour and 40-some minutes to sleep.

"Hiei you look terrible!" Shiori called to him as she rounded the corner into the living room. Amethyst gave her a warm good morning and then continued opening presents. The room was silent except for gasps and giggles from the demons' little girl, as she finally finished opening all the gifts. She now had nine new outfits, three new games for her computer, and two new books. She ran around the room giving everyone a hug and thanking them.

It was odd. Hiei and Kurama had agreed on letting her go through the exerience of believing in Santa. But, on her first Christmas morning she gave everyone a hug and thanked them. The demon parents couldn't figure out how she had known. Little did they think that she had smelt their scents on all the items.

- - - - - -

It was now about mid afternoon and the snow was falling again. Luckily Shiori had made it home in time to avoid the storm. But, this left the two demons and their daughter trapped in the house. They had planned on taking her to Genkai's old temple for her to see her aunts and uncles. This, of course, was no longer going to happen.

Amethyst was up in her room. Playing one of the new games, since she had finished cleaning her room, and trying to get the computer to speed up a little.

Hiei and Kurama were snuggled together in their room. Watching some movie about a boy who comes into some 'great expectations' and learns a lot about other characters in the story. They had seen this movie once before back when Amethyst had turned six and hadn't watched it since. Do to the fact that after watching it, the young child went around continuing to ask 'Ever the best of friends, Pip' Not that anything was wrong with that, but after listening to it for so long. . . it got tiring.

"Kurama. I need to tell you something," He whispered against the fox demon's chest, as the movie went into a commercial break. Kurama muted the television and the turned his attention to Hiei. The red head gave him a nod and a bright smile.

"You know when I went into heat a couple weeks ago?" He timidly asked the first question. Waiting to see what the emerald eye'd demon would do. Kurama scratched his head for a moment, mocking the idea that he had forgotten, and then answered with another nod.

"Well, it also turns out that I am going to have a baby," Hiei spoke with more volume this time. Making sure that Kurama didn't miss hear him or anything.

The movie started again, but the mute was left on. Light green eyes just stared at dark red eyes. Both faces with devoided of emotion. Until finally Kurama cracked and let the biggest of smiles spread on his face. Leaving Hiei to suddenly fine himself in a tight hug and being swung to the floor.

The red head, once on his feet as well, then picked Hiei up and carried him down into the kitchen. Letting his feet smack against the hard wood floors. Causing Amethyst to come from her room. With'in minutes the three family members were in the kitchen. Two of them listening as a certain fox demon called his mother up to deliver the news.

- - - - - -

"Hiei, sweety please say something," a voice cut through the hazy mind of a dazed fire demon. The demon briefly remembered Yukina telling him something about a 'c-section' but after that 'dozing' off from the pain. He gave a few attempts at speaking, but was only able to give his mate a few 'mmmhhhmmmhhsss'. This seemed to satisfy the red head nonetheless.

Hiei lifted his hand to his stomach. There was a funny tingling feeling and it was bothering him. He felt along a small scar going across his stomach and also felt the scar slowly continuing to disappear.

A small cry started up from the side of the bed. The fire demon took this as a good time to open his eyes. The light nearly blinded him at first, but he quickly got over that when he could hear, and see, Kurama lifting the baby. In the process of lifting the baby; the fox demon was giving the child a few cooes of joy. Hiei then tried to sit up just a little.

"What. . . gender?" He barely got the words to come out right, before having to lay back against the pillow.

"Our girl's first name is going to be Aiko, her middle Bao and well... you already know her last name!" The overjoyed fox was mere inches from his voice being loud enough to be considered a scream. Hiei just shook his head and completely rested onto the bed.

This was going to be an adventure.

- - - - -

The end of story one.

This story was somewhat jumpy and kinda plotless. But, it will make sense when I start on the second addition to this series.

Thank you for all the reviews! Thanks for reading as well.

I hope you all enjoyed!

-Ssa!


End file.
